


Cheers to Life Day!

by sempaiko



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Pining, Resolved Sexual Tension, Smut, alcohol use, artwork, artwork included, exchange fic, gratuitous use of Kriff! and Karabast!, kalluzeb - Freeform, smut with... feelings?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sempaiko/pseuds/sempaiko
Summary: What did Zeb do to get the Ashla to grant him this wish? He didn't know and he wasn't about to complain about it either, in fear that this was all some cooked up fantasy in his alcohol buzzed mind.Currently, he had his lap full of a very tipsy, very handsomely disheveled, former Imperial. Those long muscular legs had sidled up to him in his seat in his wooden chair and made himself at home on his thighs, draping an arm over his as he got comfortable.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Comments: 18
Kudos: 301
Collections: Kalluzeb Summer Exchange





	Cheers to Life Day!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mudkipwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mudkipwrites/gifts).



One Captain Alexsandr Kallus was already a very attractive man, in Garazeb Orrelios' own _private_ opinion, but seeing him loose and _blushing_ in the dim lights of the Ghost's common area was something else. It was something else _entirely_ when said man planted himself right on top of Zeb like he belonged there. 

Zeb had _just_ waved Hera off to bed; the Twilek hadn't imbibed like himself and the others on Yavin had for Life Day, and was instead just tired, so she said. Rex had entered shortly after, half carrying Kallus into the common area and depositing him near the Dejarik table before continuing on into the ship, towards Kanan's old room. 

"He's your problem now," the old clone had grumbled as he walked past. 

There was a moment when Zeb was sure Kallus simply wanted to just come over and say something, but then he had gone and sat down. On him. And _Karabast_ did it awaken something in him; something that had been lurking at the back of his mind. He liked Alexsandr Kallus. As more than a friend, even. Had for some time.

"Hiya, Kal," Zeb greeted, smiling wide, as he shifted a bit to accommodate the human sprawled across his lap. 

"Hello, Ze-b," Kallus answered, his voice low and slightly slurred, the 'b' of his name emphasized at the end. 

"Whatcha doin'?" Zeb wasn't sure what to do with his hands. He opted to settle one against Kallus' back and the chair's arm, the other rested as innocently as he could on a knee that _wasn't_ his own. 

"Sitting down, I thought tha’was _quite_ obvious." Kallus took a lazy swig of the tangy-sweet smelling, very _blue_ drink from the tall glass in his hand. It was nearly empty.

"How many of those have ya had, Kal?" Zeb asked, amused as he watched the man frown in concentration and move the fingers on his drink as if counting. 

"Four o’six? Who can count anyway!" 

“Not you, apparently,” Zeb replied with a fond smile. 

Kallus seemed to ignore his taunt and brought the glass back to his lips and closed his eyes as he breathed into it, mouth hovering against the rim. Zeb tried to keep his thoughts on the more innocent side, but it was hard when Kallus began to slide, settling further into Zeb's body. 

If Zeb wasn't _also_ buzzed from his own drink, he might have stopped things that moment, but it felt too good. He had dreamed too long about what exactly _this_ would feel like.

He had a feeling Kallus felt the same about him, their current position perhaps a clue. But still Zeb had held back, not wanting to spook the man. He so far had been patient and open with him, letting Kallus choose his own level of comfort, and he had hoped things would _progress_ from there. 

Zeb was one to not overthink things and rush headfirst into the throng; so holding back for Kallus' sake was just something he was not used to. But he would, for him.

_This_ decidedly did _not_ feel like holding back, however. 

Kallus' ochre shirt had ridden up, exposing a large expanse of a toned belly and a prominent trail of golden hair leading into his pants. Zeb couldn't tear his eyes away. The urge to rub his face and cheeks _right_ in that exact spot was a bit overwhelming. 

"Heh, not that I mind ya usin’ me for a chair, just don't throw up on me, yeah?" Zeb tried to shift things back to casual. 

"I won’t. Promise,” Kallus replied with a big shake of his head, his blond locks flying into further disarray. 

Zeb had never been more attracted to the man. He was wading in deep now. 

Kallus swayed a bit from side to side, letting out a big, satisfied sigh. “This’s nice. I’m not heavier than I look afterall, hmm?” 

It took a moment for Zeb to realize what he was referring to. It was what he had told Kallus on Bahryn when he was carrying him on his back 'up the pillars', being chased by lizard-chicken things. Years ago.

“Nah, Kal, yer just fine,” Zeb told him sweetly. No need to provoke him. He was quite enjoying this version of Alexsandr Kallus. 

“Good, ‘cause I’m ver-ry comfort table!” Kallus proclaimed and Zeb chuckled, amused at his words and the fact that he had to grab at the human as he began to slide off his lap. He positioned him better against his legs and arms, a hand resting higher on his thigh than it had been earlier. 

“You’d be more ‘ _comfort table_ ’ in a bed, sleepin’ off whatever’s in _that_ ,” Zeb grumbled with a smile and nodded to the cup still cradled in Kallus’ hand. 

“Is good. You should taste some, Zeb,” Kallus said primly, his face looking haughty.

“Smells too sweet.” Zeb sniffed closely at the air even if he already knew the scent. He was entertaining the man in his lap, after all. 

“These’ll get you pissed fasterin’ Corellian whiskey, anyday!”

“An’ you _wanted_ to get pissed, eh?”

“Rex’s fault, really, not mine at all, these taste _so good_.” Kallus tipped the glass back and emptied the rest of the blue liquid into his mouth. 

Zeb was surprised that he didn't spill any of it, especially with how far back Kallus tilted his head. He watched in rapt awareness the movement of Kallus’ throat as he gulped down the liquid. Oh, _karabast_ , the thoughts he suddenly had...

Kallus smacked his lips and held up the glass in some kind of salute to the ceiling. 

“All gone,” Kallus sing-songed.

Zeb pulled the empty glass away to set it on the curved bench beside them before it was dropped and shattered. The glass clinked into contact with his own empty bottles of stout. The bitter liquid was not his favorite, but enough of them gave him the buzz he was now currently rocking.

“You didn’t getta taste," Kallus pouted.

“Shame,” Zeb said sarcastically, but Kallus obviously didn’t pick up on that. 

“D’you want one?” Kallus was then leaning forward. Both hands clasped clumsily, but with surprising strength, around his neck. 

Zeb didn’t get a chance to realize what was about to happen before Kallus closed the gap and gave him a light kiss, his tongue darting out to run along the line of his parted lips. 

Zeb immediately tasted the sickly sweetness of the drink, strong and sour with the hot burn of pungent alcohol. His lips opened wider on reflex, unable to hold back the swipe of his own tongue that lapped out, chasing in vain after Kallus. He got the hint of a saltier, headier flavor, laced under the others. That taste was Kallus’ own, he realized, and by the Ashla he wanted more. 

But not like this. 

Zeb couldn’t, _wouldn’t_ , take advantage of the situation. He didn’t want to regret anything or worse yet, have Kallus regret it as well. He pulled back with a jerk of his head, and distanced Kallus with a hand on his shoulder. He glared at the human, ready for the hurt or embarrassed look he would surely have for him. What he saw was... not expected. 

Kallus didn’t seem put out that the _tasting_ had ended, didn’t show any sign that he had even initiated a kiss with him, actually. Instead he had an aloof, distracted smile and Zeb tried not to feel disappointed. Kallus’ attention seemed to have drifted to other things, like the fact that he had both hands free to roam now that one didn't have a glass to occupy it.

Zeb wished he hadn’t partially zipped down one side of his jumpsuit earlier in the evening. Kallus zeroed in on the exposed corner of his chest as if it was a beacon of light. Exploring fingers touched the thicker fur peaking out. 

“Sa-soft,” Kallus hiccuped and continued to pet just below his collarbone. His fingers gently went lower, the zipper softly clicking as it was pushed open more. 

To make matters worse, or should he dare to think _better_ , Kallus began to delicately touch his ear with his other hand. 

“Zeb, I need to lemme tell you something,” Kallus said, halfway serious. 

“Okay, go on then,” Zeb replied and hoped this would soon lead to Kallus stopping his distracting touches. Zeb so wanted those bold hands all over him, gripping fistfuls of his fur instead. 

“I want, that is, I want…” Kallus blinked hard, his lashes flickering alluringly against his rosy cheeks. 

“What?” Zeb urged, half distracted with his _own_ wants racing through his mind. 

"I… want…" Kallus continued, his fingers still lightly stroking the side of his head, tickling at the fine hairs of his ear. It was tender, it was teasing, and it was taking _everything_ in him not to slam Kallus onto the Dejarik table and do some stroking of his own. 

"What do you want, Kal?" He managed to say, his voice tight, thinking about what _he_ wanted. And that would be Kallus holding onto the table for dear life as Zeb-

Suddenly Kallus grabbed his hand and shoved it firmly against his crotch, where his palm cupped a very prominent bulge. Zeb could feel that the man was beginning to be hard, even through the rough fabric of his rebellion issued pants. His eyes widened and slowly made their way up that warm, hard but pliant body, before ending up locked with a molten gold gaze. 

"I _want_ you to _fuck_ me, Garazeb."

Kriff, he should pull away, push him away, before this got well and truly out of hand. Zeb had to snap his jaw closed deliberately after he had hung his mouth open too long. It was one thing to imagine and fantasize about his wants, but this was edging too far into reality. 

"Karabast." He didn't have any other words at the moment. This was escalating rather fast. 

"I've wanted you to... for a long time," Kallus said clearly, if a little slurred. "D’you know how long? A lo-ong time."

"Y-Yeah?" Zeb had to clear his throat. He wasn't completely sure his voice was working at all. Kallus nodded slowly at him.

Were these real desires that Kallus had never had the guts to tell him? He felt like he shouldn’t be hearing these things, not when Kallus wasn’t ready to say them not drunk out of his mind. 

If a sober Kallus had initiated this, as forward as it was, Zeb would have dived headfirst into whatever he could get of the man. He had been waiting long enough for him to finally show he was ready.

He _shouldn’t_ be encouraging this blatant come-on. Guilt nagged at him, and maybe he chose to ignore it for just a little while longer because _fucking hells_ , did he _want_ the man. So very badly.

He was a selfish Lasat, he could admit it. He was _so_ weak when it came to Alexsandr Kallus; he had known this for quite some time. Despite that, he knew in that very moment that he had let this go too far. 

Zeb forced his hand away and pulled both of Kallus’ into a firm hold in front of him. Kallus seemed perturbed and frowned at their entwined hands, but did not struggle, not even one finger. 

“I know this sounds sappy, but _when_ I fuck you, make _love_ to you, it’s gonna be special… and yer goin’ to remember it, Alexsandr Kallus,” Zeb said slowly and sincerely. Their eyes locked with each other’s once more. 

Something tender flashed across Kallus’ inebriated features, his brow softening and his eyes slightly more focused. For a moment, Zeb thought the admission might have sobered the human up completely. But that would have been impossible. 

“I-I’m sorry,” Kallus said with a bit of stricken remorse in his soft voice. Zeb watched as his gaze flicked away and he looked disturbingly aware of his surroundings. 

Zeb distinctly felt the _twist_ as his heart broke in half. 

“Hey, hey, stop," he immediately cooed, raising a big hand to cup the side of his face and stroke along the facial hair that was distinctly his. 

Those beautiful, golden eyes he had fallen for long ago on a cold moon over Geonosis came back to meet his gaze. Zeb swore he physically felt the _drop_ as he plummeted even further in love with the man. 

Kallus leaned heavily into his hand and then slumped forward, further into his arms, his face burying against the crook of his neck. He felt, more than heard, the warm puff of breath as he apologized again into his fur. 

"Stop sayin' sorry. Just relax," Zeb commanded, and wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight. He rubbed a circle into his back with one of his hands. 

Zeb felt an ache of protectiveness wash over him and he silently vowed to never let Kallus get drunk without him again. He had realized in that moment, with the man so close, that he wanted to be there for him. Whatever he needed, whether it be a comrade in arms or a shoulder to drunkenly rest upon, he would be there.

And, because he had hope, Garazeb Orrelios would be there when Alexsandr Kallus was _really_ ready to sit on his lap, not a trace of alcohol in his system. 

For now, he’d be there for his friend, looking after him. Even if he never returned his love or wanted to just stay friends, he'd have his back. 

"Remember, don't throw up on me," Zeb joked with a gentle laugh, trying to lighten the situation. 

A small grunt was the only response he got, right before a small snore, followed by more steady puffs of air. 

"Kal?" Zeb questioned in a whisper, but all he heard in return were the sounds of a man asleep. The human's limbs were already loose and heavy, a sure sign he had fallen asleep or passed out. 

Careful not to let Kallus' head fall from his shoulder, Zeb lifted the limp human into a bridal carry. He left the warmth of his wooden chair behind and made his way to his bunk. 

He keyed open the doors with his foot, his prehensile toes pressing into the buttons with relative ease. When the door whooshed open, he angled their combined mass into the small space. It took some careful maneuvers, the few strides to the bed a little difficult with the long limbs of the former Imperial and his own impressive bulk. 

He bent and set Kallus upon the mattress of the bottom bunk, arranging his limbs into a comfortable sleeping position. He grabbed the pillows and blankets stored in the top bunk and began to arrange them around the sleeping man. 

He himself could sleep without the soft and warm things, but he knew humans tended to be more susceptible to temperature shifts. They didn’t have a tough hide and the fur and hair of a Lasat, after all. 

He also wanted his dear Alexsandr to be comfortable for the inevitably horrible waking he would have the next morning. He was going to have one hell of a hangover, that was for sure. Zeb was only a small bit relieved that Kallus would probably not remember anything of what happened that night. 

He brushed an errant strand of blond hair from Kallus' forehead, tucking it gently back behind his ear. His hair had gotten longer since Lothal's liberation and Zeb inwardly thanked the Ashla for every day he was able to see it grow that much longer. It meant he was healthy, he was safe, he was _here…_

Zeb was sure to stock the room with some water jugs and pain medication within reach for Kallus before he hopped into the top bunk. He needed to get some rest of his own and cool his head.

* * *

Alexsandr Kallus was a proud member of the intelligence department within the Rebellion, and found that certain skills from his past had become surprisingly useful, more so than they had ever been with the Empire. 

When he was in the ISB, he had hardly any time to explore such avenues, but here among the Rebellion, a little bit of acting was useful in _many_ situations. 

He slowly opened his eyes.

Even in the dark, he was able to make out the outlines and shapes of the room. He stared up at the top bunk, where he could hear Zeb still shifting about on the mattress to get comfortable for sleep. 

Usually Kallus fancied himself a pretty competent man, but he was honest enough to admit that he was also a man who was prone to some _large_ mistakes. And pretending to be a very handsy drunk with Zeb was one that would now haunt him. 

In hindsight, it had always been a terrible idea, one invented and acted upon too quickly and without much thought. When he had seen the Lasat still awake and sitting in his wooden chair, looking very enticing with his jumpsuit partially unzipped, a relaxed and easy expression on his features, Kallus had acted on a dormant desire.

Rebellion Captain Alexsandr Kallus would never have had the courage to do what wasted-out-of-his-mind _Kal_ had done. Kal had found himself the best seat in the whole entire galaxy, while Kallus had silently cheered him on from the background. 

It wasn’t like he was completely sober, either, he was _still_ sporting a small buzz from the _one_ drink he had had during the Life Day celebrations. It had _still_ been a terrible idea, however, one that he couldn't blame on alcohol alone. 

In the back of his mind he was being reminded that Zeb could have stopped him at any point if he had been uncomfortable. In fact, the only point at which Zeb seemed to finally put an end to things was at the prospect that Kallus had wanted more but would probably not remember it. 

He had almost blown his cover when Zeb had been a gentleman and stopped his forward actions with heated but heartfelt words. He should have known that would happen, because Garazeb Orrelios was the most honorable being he had ever met and would _ever_ meet. 

And Kallus had realized at that very moment he was completely, _truly_ in love with him.

When Kallus had said he was sorry, he had meant it in more ways than one. He had been, and was, ashamed of his actions and now wished he could have taken it all back. He was such a complete idiot, pushing far past the edge of reckless curiosity. 

He was a fool and he needed to make things right. Tonight. Right now. 

Kallus pushed the carefully arranged blankets off himself, the warmth of affection still within him at the thought that Zeb had been so thoughtful. 

Without much of a plan, but determined to get everything out in the open, he got to his feet and turned to climb the bunk, being tall enough to not have to use the ladder.

The Lasat still had his eyes closed, his arms folded over his chest, when Kallus laid down beside him on the narrow cot. Their shoulders touched and Zeb shifted to accommodate him. Even still, there was barely room for him, his right side all but falling off the edge. 

"This isn't your bed tonight, Kallus," Zeb said to him with a soft exasperation. 

"I know that it isn't, Garazeb," the clarity of Kallus' voice seemed to make Zeb jerk his whole body into alertness. The Lasat snapped his head in his direction. 

Kallus could feel those big, green eyes on him, but he couldn't do anything but stare upwards. 

"Kal! You… yer, uh, yer _awake_ ," Zeb stammered out, an unsaid _'and sober'_ evidently in the air. 

"I was never drunk," he admitted quickly, and again he saw the Lasat move out of the corner of his eyes, getting a better look at him no doubt. 

Before Zeb could respond, he continued on, unable to stop the words from tumbling out. 

"I had _one_ drink with Rex, that's all. I'm not surprised he didn't notice that was _all_ I had, while he was knocking back that Corellian whiskey with the others. But that is besides the point. The point is I need to apologize for my behavior. 

"I was pretending to be inebriated so that I could act upon my selfish desire to be near you. As you may have put together by now, I have some strong feelings for you, and wish for things to _progress_ between us, but I understand what I did was very dishonorable. I am prepared for the consequences, but I just wanted you to know where I stand.”

Kallus swallowed and continued to look upwards. A long silence followed and he chanced a glare over to Zeb. 

The Lasat was mostly resting on his side, one elbow bent and braced against the bunk. His face was mostly impassive, a studious furrow to his big brows. His green eyes almost seemed to glow in the dim lighting. Kallus waited what seemed like an eternity, before he had to look away again, feeling hot and embarrassed under the scrutinizing, _silent_ stare. What was going through Zeb’s mind? What was he thinking? 

“ _Say_ something,” Kallus said deliberately, trying to shave the edge of irritation creeping into his rising voice. 

“So,” Zeb finally responded, his deep voice more gravelly, “yer not drunk.”

“No. I’m not, nor was I ever -when I decided to act out my desire.”

"So when ya said ya wanted me to _have you_ for a lo-ong time…" Zeb was sure to draw out the word ‘long’ just as he had, "...was that pretendin' too?"

"No, that was quite real," Kallus said slowly, sincerely. 

"Want things to _progress_ , eh?" Zeb continued, this time with a knowing smirk. 

"You're not _angry_ with me?" Kallus interjected, confounded with Zeb's suddenly playful expression. 

“What’d you expect? For me to push ya away?” Zeb asked, his words emphasized with a wave of his hand in his direction.

“Well… yes, perhaps.” 

"Karabast! I've wanted ya for just as long, Kal, I'm more angry you've _waited_ this long to try something. That _I've_ waited this long."

"Yes but I tricked you! And I feel, wh-what are you doing!" Kallus nearly screeched in surprised as he was man-handled into big, purple arms and thrown across a massive chest as Zeb rolled onto his back. His right knee slotted nicely between Zeb's warm thighs and he gulped sharply at their sudden closeness. 

"As silly as yer _plan_ was, I liked ya on my lap, Kal. I like ya like _this_ too," Zeb purred, clawed hands raking up his sides, sending a full body shudder through him. "So, let's _progress_ this already." 

“Zeb-” Kallus still tried to protest.

"I want you, Alexsandr. Do you want me?" Zeb asked and Kallus could not help the wave of both relief and pure want that knocked him squarely in the chest. 

"I've _wanted_ you since that _blasted_ ice moon, Garazeb."

" _Karabast_ , c'mere!" Zeb growled and closed the final distance between them, bringing their faces together in an almost violent kiss.

Zeb’s mouth moved against his, and he struggled to keep up with the swiping movements of his big lips and tongue stealing his breath from him in needy gasps. In the back of his mind, he was surprised Zeb was so skilled at this. He was barely able to keep up with the intensity of his kisses, and soon they were both breathing hard during a break for air. 

Kallus nibbled at Zeb’s plump bottom lip as the Lasat brought a hand up to run his claws against his scalp and through his mussed hair. 

“Ya still taste like yer drink,” Zeb purred and Kallus smiled as he surged his lips against his again, tongues dancing out to mingle and taste. 

Kallus pulled just a hair away to tease, lips tickling where they feathered against each other, “I hope this taste was better than the last one.” 

“More of you, still sweet, so’s good,” Zeb rumbled and when a big tongue darted out to lick at his ravaged lips again, he followed that with a growl. 

Kallus shivered as hands roamed his back, hiking his shirt up higher. Fingers and claws delved beneath the fabric to knead at his muscles and shoulder blades. 

Zeb's grip then went to his hips. He shifted and moved his legs so that Kallus was between his two powerful thighs. If that wasn't a clear invitation to start rolling their bodies together, then the electric burn where their hips touched was definitely enough. Even through their layers of fabric, the friction was enough to bring him back to full hardness. 

He hadn’t needed to fake the erection he had had before. It had been no struggle then, and was definitely no struggle now, his body seated perfectly against Zeb’s. 

Just being able to be this close to Zeb was making his lust rise, no matter what he was currently rubbing against underneath that jumpsuit. For a moment, Kallus thought this was all moving a bit quickly, their frantic bodies writhing and seeking a quick release -faster than the romantic, drawn out first encounter like he had always imagined.

“This is not -I quite imagined this going a bit -different,” Kallus stuttered out. 

“We can, I dunno -wanna move or… stop?” Zeb asked, his voice holding a bit of panic. 

“Kriff no,” Kallus answered resolutely with a growl. 

Stealing another passionate kiss, Kallus then planted a hand above him on the bunk’s top, the other nearly punching into the thin mattress next to Zeb’s head and began to _grind_ with as much force as he could between the Lasat’s legs. His efforts earned him a literal whimper from Zeb, the Lasat’s own hands fumbling for purchase on the ladder to the bunk and also around Kallus’ waist. 

Kallus didn’t need to see the large bulge to know it was there, shifting and _growing impossibly bigger_ against him as he moved their bodies in a mimicry of actual sex. Where was it _coming_ from? And was it _pulsing_? He had to get his hands on it. 

He practically ripped the fingerless gloves from his hands and yanked the zipper of Zeb’s jumpsuit down a little rougher than he intended. 

"Sorry," Kallus immediately said as he looked up at Zeb. The Lasat had a fang caught in his bottom lip, amusement in his eyes.

"S'ok, I quite like you all flustered. It's hot." Zeb yanked the fabric back as far as it would go, revealing his broad chest and the hard plains of muscle that wound to a V at his hips. "Go on, I wanna feel yer hands all over me." 

Kallus pushed the fabric aside even more and let out a satisfied hum as his fingers tangled in the soft, dark fur thickly trailing all down Zeb's front. The thicker hair led a tantalizing trail down towards his sex, where it became more coarse. 

He leaned to the side so he could see Zeb's impressive length, dark and _striped_ , with nubs and ridges leading up to a smooth, glistening head. It seemed to have emerged from a sheath, the considerable length and girth covered in a sheen of slick. 

_Kriff_ , Kallus wanted it in his _mouth_ , but he couldn’t possibly maneuver down to it, given the tight space they were confined to in the small top bunk. It was no matter, as his body was screaming for release, and there would be plenty of time to explore each other’s bodies later. For now, he and Zeb both needed to get off, and make do with what they could. 

Kallus fumbled with the button and zipper of his own pants one handed. It was even harder to push them and his underwear far enough down to free his cock with his fingers shaking with adrenaline and need. 

His forehead rested heavily on Zeb's chest as he tried to look down and watch as their cocks touched and rubbed against one another. The lubrication from Zeb’s member slickened his own length, making the textured glide all the more pleasurable. The sight of their very different cocks side by side and aching for each other made his already frantic state go into hyperdrive. 

With a thrust, his shaft slid hard against the bumps and ridges of Zeb's and made his breath hitch at the intensity. The thought of that inside him almost made him come then and there. Kallus looked up desperately at Zeb.

"What?" Zeb asked him, his breath heaving. 

"I want you inside me -the next time.” Kallus almost didn’t recognize the rough gravel of his own voice, sharply laced with intent. 

" _K-karabast_. You'd like that, huh?" Zeb growled and reached down with both of his hands. Kallus felt the two large palms knead into his ass cheeks, claws catching on the fabric of his clothing that were barely pushed down. " _I_ would _very_ much like that, too."

They kissed again and Kallus melted into a sensuous, wanton creature; taking his pleasure with an eager mouth and even more eager thrusts. Zeb's legs bracketed his smaller hips perfectly, and when he reached down with one arm to hitch one higher, the Lasat gasped loudly into his ear.

" _Fuck_ , Kal, feels s'good!" 

" _S-stars_ ," was all Kallus was able to utter in response. He did feel a bit of pride when Zeb clawed a hand across the back of the bunk, seeking purchase. There was a groan of warping metal as Zeb gripped a rung on the bunk's ladder too hard. 

Even though he was enjoying the feeling of their cocks freely brushing against one another, he needed more pressure and friction if he was going to come. If they had more space he might have been able to, given time and effort. But he was impatient with need, and he suspected Zeb was too, given the state of damage the bunk was beginning to sustain. 

"I need more," Kallus groaned. 

" _Please_ , anything," Zeb agreed with desperation. 

Snaking a hand down between them, he first explored Zeb’s cock on it’s own, the ridges and bumps foreign against his palm. Squeezing their tips together in his fist made Zeb cry out and Kallus was all too happy to keep wrenching those noises from him as he then encircled them both as best he could in a firm grip.

Once Kallus really began to move his hand, barely able to properly hold their two cocks together with Zeb’s sheer size, he knew he wasn’t going to last long. He had been keyed up for the better part of an hour and the sensory overload was making him dizzy with pleasure. 

His hand was coated in slick and his furious strokes made the most elicit sounds; wet and sloppy and wonderfully obscene to his ears. Zeb was gasping and grunting, a growl -or purr?- vibrating in his chest. Kallus kept his own whines held back, having to bite his bottom lip so hard he might have tasted blood. But he couldn’t care less because he was about to-

"K-Kal… _Alexsandr_!"

Zeb’s hips jolted and Kallus involuntarily gripped harder as to not lose his hold. Some of the nubs on his shaft began to stiffen, flaring out and hitting against the sensitive flesh of his own cock. They weren’t sharp but just hard enough and pointed enough to surprise him. The new stimulation sent an electric current through him and he cried out loudly, his legs quivering. 

Then he felt an impressive _pulse_ and he looked down just in time to see the head of Zeb's cock twitch, a halo of spiny nubs enlarging around the crown. A gush of lilac-hued cum erupted out, coating his hand and his own shaft. He sped up his motions, spreading the mess over them both, the fluid thick and _hot._ There was so _much_ still coming out and just seeing that was so _-he_ was so- _so close..._

Two big hands clasped on either side of his head, angling his chin up so he could look into the hooded, thankful eyes of his lover. Zeb looked blissed out but also desperate, pleading that he join him. And that was all it took to finally send him over the edge, moaning out Zeb's name as he did. 

Kallus was unsure how long they laid there, in each other’s arms, boneless and utterly spent, but the next clear thought he had was: _I’m still wearing my boots_. 

This was definitely _not_ the way he had imagined being in the Lasat's bed for the first time, but when had things _ever_ gone to plan? He was pretty much still fully clothed, knees protesting the cramped position, a large sticky mess down his belly, not to mention his hand and crotch. And he was _still_ wearing his _kriffing_ boots. 

Eventually they would have to get up and clean themselves, but the thought of moving, let alone maneuvering out of the small space in their current state seemed like a problem for ' _later Kallus'_. For now, he endured it and tried to savor the moment as much as he could. It was good to bask, especially with Zeb against him. 

"I have a confession too -y'know," Zeb mumbled into the glowing silence and Kallus looked up, curiously.

"What, darling?" Kallus inquired, surprised how easily the endearment slipped from his lips. 

"You might not've been drunk, but I've been a _bit tipsy_ this whole time," Zeb admitted and Kallus began to laugh.

It started out a light chuckle that soon turned to gasping, uncontrolled noises as he nestled into the neck of the Lasat beneath him. 

He felt Zeb kiss into his hairline, hot puffs of breath tickling his scalp as his laugh proved infectious. "I promised ya special, but I dunno if _this_ ended up what either of us were thinkin' of."

"It was _very_ special," Kallus assured him and he began to place affectionate kisses into the velvety fur on Zeb's neck and collarbone. He wouldn't change a damn thing, even if he had the chance. He'd savor _this_ as long as he could. 

“Hey Kal…"

"Hmm?" He continued his lazy pecks, lips following a long stripe down his chest. Zeb's zipper end was digging uncomfortably into the top of his thigh but he was content to let it be for the moment. 

"Happy Life Day,” Zeb said with a clear smile in his voice. 

“Happy Life Day _indeed_ , Zeb,” Kallus replied with a lilting sigh. He rested a cheek into a furred pectoral and nuzzled there a bit. “Resolution for next year… we won’t be drunk, fake or otherwise.” 

“Next year, luv, we go _straight_ to the fuckin', yeah?” Zeb suggested and Kallus couldn’t help the loud snorts as he began to laugh again. 

“Sounds like we have a plan.” Kallus captured Zeb's lips with his, as if to close the deal. 

"Hehe, cheers to Life Day!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Kallus’ fruity Life Day drink is something I made up called “Taking the Chiss” ~ It’s blue (sweet&sour) with a cherry 
> 
> Based on something called an "~Electric Blue EDC Cocktail~"  
> (via Chilled Magazine online)


End file.
